Transformer Haikus
by Cyberdrabot
Summary: Various Haikus about our favorite transformers and their world. G1 Centric. Enjoy!K Rating.
1. Chapter 1

Cybertron

Tis a stranger's world  
This metal planet it is  
A mystery indeed

Hope in Despair

Yea, Mighty Leader  
Take forth the Matrix and light  
up your darkest hour

Trials of Leadership

Burden of Command  
The hardest to bear, only  
a few are chosen.

The Twins

True Brothers-in-arms  
Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are  
Ruthless Warriors

Mirage

Invisible Mech  
Dweller of the Towers no  
longer, now a spy.

Ratchet

Healer, to all dear  
Gruff on the exterior  
Worried deep inside

Rodimus Prime

Rodimus, fear not  
For the matrix will guide thee  
In your time of need.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Well, here's the latest batch of Haikus for your enjoyment. And yes there are two Prowl haikus, because at the time I coming up with them I couldn't decide which way to go so I did both. Lastly, if there are any special requests I'd be more than glad to do one.

Grimlock

Grimlock fierce and proud  
Me, Leader of Dinobots  
Bash Decepticons

Hound

Kind mech, loyal friend  
Nature observer, freezing  
nature in its tracks.

Prowl

Brillant of Mind, quick  
to think, quick to do, many  
think he has no fun.

Prowl

Brilliant of Mind, sees  
a world in black and in white  
'Ware hidden humor

Wheeljack

Bright in science fields  
Showing a new invention  
Many say, "HIT THE DECK!"

Bumblebee

Smallest of the elite  
not fast not strong but willing  
believes in the cause

Bluestreak

Sharpshooter, gunner  
Fights for the cause, but hates war  
The sole survivor

Dedicated Haiku to T.L. Arens's "Silent Scream"

Prime weary at spark  
Darkness threatens to shroud him  
His lifeline, a child


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next batch of Transformer Haikus for your enjoyment. There is some variety in this set with Decepticons and lesser known Autobots. Reminder Requests will be taken!

To raveen92: I'm glad you liked that one. When I was thinking about Wheeljack I just knew I had to mention the quirk about his inventions blowing up.

To KristalShaga: Thanks! Also, you would be right about the haiku format there. To be more specific, haikus have 5 syllables in the first and third line and the second line has seven.

Counterpunch

He, Autobot eye  
Job: Counter enemy plans  
Life of Deception

Swindle

Arms-dealer, Trader  
Watch this one, he's a sly one  
He has got backup.

Springer

Toughest guy around  
He has better things to do  
than to die today

Sunstreaker

Beware, Beware ye  
The Dandalion of Death  
Sneers at those who dare

Swoop

Flying high above  
He's the smallest of the fierce  
But he's the brightest.

Ramjet

One of the coneheads  
Leaps up in glee for battle  
To ram his foes down

Alpha Trion

From the beginning  
he was, guiding those of now  
He built the Strong One


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. Pure and simple.

A/N: Well, it finally took me long enough to get more up, but it is done. As per request from Flameshield, one Elita-One Haiku and a handful of Decepticons to throw into the pot. Enjoy!

Grapple

The Masterbuilder  
Hoist's Partner, Scrapper's Rival  
Takes pride in his work.

Galvatron

Galvatron the Mad  
Watch where you walk around him  
He'll blow you skyward

Elita-One

Ariel in past

Victim of war, she is now

Leader of femmes

Thundercracker

One of seeker three

Gives his enemies headaches

With sonic thrusters

Skywarp

Prankster of the group

Watch out for this willy one

Appears Anywhere

Starscream

Watch out, Megatron

Your job isn't secure with

The immortal One

Also, sorry about the weird formatting or spacing of the last few haikus. I can't figure out how to fix the spacing since it is single and not double spacing. Anywayz, later, Stormraider!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. Pure and simple.

Alrightly, let's have it for the latest batch of Haikus! Requests will still be taken.

Blaster

Hip-hop Autobot

When he cranks up the music

Others say, "TURN IT DOWN!"

Brawn

Mighty Minibot

Don't let his size deceive you

He can hit back hard

Hoist

Film Extraordinaire

Repairs as well as he fights

Teams up with Grapple

Inferno

This hot bot is ready

for action, aiming his hose

for any 'Con foes.

Powerglide

Small, maneuverable,

and brave, this small jet plane can

keep up with the best.

These next few Haikus were contributed by OptimusxElita4ever.

Elita-1

Quite fast and agile,

Lover to Optimus Prime

Leader of the femmes.

Soundwave

Dark, mysterious

Cares deeply for his cassettes

Friend to Megatron

Vector Prime

Friend, Guardian of

Time, we will remember you

in our hearts always.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N. I know's it's been a while since the last update, but as everyone knows Real Life has a way of tying a person up.

Jazz

When in doubt for fun

He can show you a good time

Away from the Ark.

Cliffjumper

Hot-headed Fighter

He's the first on the battle

Field despite his size

Buzzsaw

Dececpticon Spy

Sibling to five other cassettes

Soundwave's creation

Soundwave

Emotionless mech

Has Megatron's utmost trust

Loves only his children

Ravage

Oldest of the bunch

Sneaky cat always gets past

Bot security


	7. Chapter 7

Seems I forgot this little thing the last few chapters. Disclaimer: I dont' Transformers!!!!!!!!!!!

Alright, I've really been cranking these things out and I had accepted AzureOcelot's challenge for creating a haiku for each of the Aerialbots. I even through one in for Superion, but I'll tell ya it wasn't easy hunting down information about each individual. I'm thinking I might go the next several sections with combiner teams.

Silverbolt

Frighten by the heights

He's head of Superion

Low-altitude jet

FireFlight

F-4 Phantom Two

A huge hazard in the air

To both friend and foe

Skydive

The Fighting Falcon

Studies the past to help the

Autobots' battle

Slingshot

Ego Maniac

This jet is about big talk

Needs to watch his mouth

Air Raid

Fearless in the air

This Aerialbot will do

For a good time

Superion

Autobot Gestalt

Ulimate Air Warrior

Menasor's Rival

Haikus submitted by OptimusxElita4ever.

Cosmos  
Spaceship Transformer,  
flys high in the sky but gets  
lonely time to time.

Unicron  
Chaos Bringer, seeks  
destruction of Primus and  
the universe, too.

Ironhide  
Headstrong, he may be  
old, but he can pack a hard  
punch, an it will hurt.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own them. End of Story.

Author's Note: You know I really could get these things out sooner if I tried, but I guess life's just that way. This section is a shorter because I thought I would dedicate it to the Lady Autobots I haven't done yet. Firestar and Moonracer where difficult for me to do since I couldn't find bios on them and so many thatnks to my friend Clewt for helping me find the episode "Search of Alpha Trion". And don't worry Demon's Rose I'll do Sideswipe in another section after this. Enjoy!

Chromia

Dear to Ironhide

Change in tactics no big deal

She stays on the goal

Acree

Female Heroine

Her feelings for the mechs she

loves, are split in two

Firestar

Fiery-hot femme

Once worked with Inferno in

Search and Rescue jobs

Moonracer

Best of the best shots

Gets in over her head and others

have to bail her out


End file.
